Love is Color Blind
by Hate2Loveyou
Summary: Can their love beat society rules or will they create their own? Canon Couples; All Human
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers, except for this story line... I don't want to offend anybody but know there is a term; I got off of hangover in this story... SORRY **____**... Also my previous story was deleted simply because I wasn't feeling it... but this story is my baby and will be updated on EVERY Friday and SOMETIMES on Mondays **___

_**NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED**_

_**Beyoncé- Flawless**_

Chapter 1: September

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" my parents shout. I jolt awake as if I've been shocked. I look around my room and the first thing my eyes come across is my nine year old brother searching through my underwear drawer, possibly looking for my deepest and darkest secrets. I then see the faces of our parents smiling and holding a cake, my mother more than likely made and that possibly, won't be eaten because let's face it, my mom cakes are never edible.

"Happy birthday sweetie, make a wish," says my mom. If there's one thing I would never understand about my mom is her unusual need to be a morning person. No normal person is happy at 7:00 in the morning on a school day. I roll my eyes and blow out the candles wishing for this awkward moment to be over.

"You know Josh, if you keep going through my shit, I will have to cause bodily harm," I tell him calmly making the threat sound even more promising.

"BELLA!" yells both of our parents. I look to them as if to say 'what?' and they shake their heads in disbelief.

"Josh, I need you to get out of your sister's 'shit' before I take away your piano lessons for an entire week," Dad tells him. He looks at Dad testing his boundaries with Dad's threats, looks my way, and huffs while coming to stand on the side of my bed with our parents. After my parents hand me my gift they all leave except for my dad. My dad is my rock; I can depend on him when my heart has been broken or if I'm ever let down. I'm his only girl and he makes sure every boy out there knows it. He's also an FBI agent, which makes my dating life no easier.

"I got you a little something," he said reaching on my bedside table and handing me a rectangular shaped velvet box.

"Aww Daddy, you didn't have to," I said to him while shuffling onto my knees and giving him a hug. I sit back down and opened the box. I gasp in shock, excitement and disbelief as I look down at the key to my very own BMW. I looked into the brown eyes of my father and smile a watery smile. My dad leans over, hugging me and whispering I deserve it and congrats about my acceptance into Columbia University in New York. After a few more minutes of crying and congratulating, my dad too leaves and I get up to prepare for the day.

After my shower, I go into my walk-in closet, which took my dad 6 months to build, and begin to pinpoint my outfit for the day. After 30 minutes, I finally settled on my shredded denim skinny jeans, daisy printed crop top, black and white fedora, jewelry, my vive coat, ray bans and my black Christian Louboutin's. After applying some mascara and lip gloss, I look into the mirror and staring back at me is the exact big, brown eyes of my father, caramel complexion, pouty lips, high cheekbones, and button nose of my mother's. My mother is white and my dad is black (African American). I have big curly hair, when there's no curling iron around, and it's wavy when wet. I love and appreciate my heritage and people who feel my parents are a disgrace don't deserve my respect.

After I got done dressing, I grabbed my brown messenger bag and iPhone and head down the stairs to say goodbye to my parents. As I'm coming down the stairs, I yell for my mom and dad but get no response. Thinking this was strange I look at my phone to check the clock and see they've been gone for damn near 15 minutes.

"Shit!" I whisper-scream realizing I'm going to be late for school if I don't haul ass. As soon as I walk out the door and I am frozen in shock at the beauty in front of me. My new baby and future sitting there in all it's black on red glory.

Once safely inside, without a fingerprint or scuff on the car, I begin to laugh at the irony of me wearing black, the car being black and thinking of my African American heritage this morning. Once I'm buckled up I speed out the driveway of our 5 bedroom and 2 bathroom house heading towards the place that is called school for the next 7-8 months.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed and read my story... Also NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED...**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers own all things Twilight...I just own this story line.**

**Chapter 2:**

I laugh at a joke that Emmett cracks, it's dirty and vulgar, and I expect nothing less. I look around the table and notice my best friend Edward and his on again and off again girlfriend, Tanya, in a heated discussion. I watch her get up grab her purse, pout and stomp out the restaurant while Edward rolls his eyes and faces the table again. He catches me looking and winks his beautiful green eye at me; I frown and he shakes his head telling me not now. I accept that for an answer... for now, and continue to listen to Emmett crack his dirty jokes.

After we finished our meal, we got up from the table, paid the bill, and went into the game area of Dave and Busters. I was playing basketball when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and a head full of copper hair laid on my shoulder. I shot the ball into the hoop and he kissed me on the neck. I shivered in pleasure and I felt him smirk. I lean back and ask him what is he doing but get no reply.

"Edward..." I try again.

"Bella..." he says back. I shake my head.

"I really don't think you want to do this Edward," I tell him. He huffs and backs away but keeps his hands on his waist. Once I finish playing I collect my tickets and turn around to face him with a disapproving look on my face. He shrugs his shoulders as if to say 'what?'.

"Bella, why must you tease me?" he mock whines. I laugh and he joins along. This is how we play around and when people assume we are a couple we just let them make assumptions. We go and grab a seat at the bar. I order water and he orders a cherry Coke.

"What happened tonight?" I asked him.

"Tanya's jealous..." he said.

"Of?..." I question, trying to push the answer out of him.

"You," he tells me. I narrow my eyes not understanding.

"Why would she be jealous of me?" I ask, still not understanding the background of her jealousy.

"Bella are you that oblivious? She sees you as a threat. You're beautiful, you have money, married parents, nice clothes, and you have me," he rants and I then nod my head in understanding. I look him in the eyes and see truth and something else undefinable. The tension between us and the truth behind his words brings me to reality.

I look to my lap and whisper, "She has nothing to worry about."

"What if she does?" he asks me softly.

On the drive home I can't get Edward's words out of head. I mean, yeah, we flirt and joke with one another, but I thought it was just that, joking. The more I think about it, I see somewhere along the lines I grew feelings for Edward and not the friendly feelings I'm supposed to have. Feelings that can get me hurt and others too. Feelings that are dangerous to approach. Feelings that are foreign to me. Feelings of love, lust, want, and desire.

I walk into the house on auto pilot, took a shower, and get dressed in my blue and pink pajama set. That night in bed, I couldn't sleep, I tossed and turned, ate, watched TV and even listened to music, but nothing worked. I grab my MacBook from the side of the bed and looked at the clock, seeing that it was 3:33 in the morning. I login into Facebook and the first thing I see is a status update from Edward. It read 'confused' with a few emoji's. Shit, I guess I'm not the only one, I say to myself. I scroll through the comments and see nothing of importance I begin to play a game of solitaire and a few more games. I log off and try to go to sleep; it doesn't come easy, but I do eventually fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY, super late upload but had more important things to focus on, but I'm back and on track. Disclaimer for all things Twilight and anything else that sounds like it doesn't belong to me... Except for the plot, that's all mine. This chappie is especially long... Well to me anyway. Don't forget to check out the clothes and etc. for the characters on my polyvore account, just go to my FF account and click on the links.**

**Chapter 3**

"BELLA!" yells a voice so smooth it could be made from silk. I almost stop, almost, but I don't; in fact, I begin to speed walk. Sadly, I have too much pride to hear him speak of how what he said 'meant nothing at all' and he was 'just caught up in the moment' and how he would 'still like to be best friends'. I can't handle all this confusion and drama that's been thrown my way for the past week and a half. It's has been exactly 10 days since the last time I spoke to Edward, hell, even seen Edward. He has shown up to my house numerous times, so many times that my dad damn near ordered me to put a restraining order on Edward. On top of this my parents just found out they're expecting another child at their sole ages of 45 (Renee) and 47 (Charlie). Imagine my brother's and I surprise, while eating, that our parents thought it was a smart idea to blurt out the new addition to the family. Meanwhile Josh had a mouth full of spaghetti that he spat into my hair and face, which started a scream match between Josh and I. It was crazy and now I come here to the madness of running into my best friend-who I want to fuck and love. I can hear the sound of his feet as they pound against the linoleum floor of our school, but I continue to walk anyway, that is, until he grabs my arm and spins me around.

"Hey, I called you back there," he said tiredly, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, I was thinking," I tell him. He nods his head and looks at me with sad and careful eyes.

"Bella, why are you avoiding me like your life depends on it?" he asks softly, making me feel like a bigger bitch than I already am, 'cause he's completely clueless to my feelings for him.

"Cause maybe it does," I joke giving him a small smile.

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Look Bella, about last week, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," he tells me, looking deep into my eyes. For a moment I was mesmerized by the beautiful sparkly green eyes that omit emotions I'm not ready to face.

While chuckling nervously I mutter, "You didn't make me uncomfortable."

"Well I don't belie-," he says before I rudely interrupted him mid sentence. This was my moment of truth and the truth is what I spoke. I told him all about my new found feelings for him and the swirl of confusion floating in my head.

We talked for an hour and a half. We missed our last two periods talking out our shit inside of his car. We agreed on our feelings for one another, but we had a bigger dilemma at hand, Edward still loved Tanya.

"I get it; you can't help who you love," I tell him, trying to stir up as much courage as possible, but no matter how much courage I was building up, the hurt and pain was still evident in my voice. I feel his cool fingers touch my chin pulling my face to him and for the longest minute, we do just that, stare into each others face. Until he leans forward and plants his pillow like lips onto mine. I stay still in shock but my body reacts before my mind does and the next thing I know, I'm kissing him back. I slowly start feel his hand make it's way from under my chin to caressing the back of my neck, bringing me closer, until finally, they settle into my curly hair, massaging my scalp. I moan into his mouth and straddle his lap. Realizing sooner or later we are going to need to breathe, Edward takes his kisses down to my neck and like the wanton whore I am, I just grind away on his lap. Finally my mind catches with my body, 'cause boy let me tell you, my mind was so far gone, that I didn't realize what I was doing, who I was doing it with, and the person I was doing it with had a steady girlfriend he has been seeing for almost a year.

"Edward," I whisper his name, but he continues on his journey to kissing my shoulder. I say his name a little louder, but nothing. This time around I push his shoulders and basically shout his name. He sits back and looks at me and all I see is lust, love, desire, and did I mention lust? I scoot back into my seat trying to look out the windows but not able to see since we fogged them up during our make out session.

"What are we doing?" I ask him softly, looking to his face I see the guilty and confliction of his action. Fixing my clothes, I go for the door handle when his hands reach out to grab my arm. He calls my name but I don't answer. Then he says the name he hasn't called me since getting with Tanya.

"Blue please," he says with sorrow in his voice; with tears in my eyes I look at him and see on his face the words he wants to say.

"Don't," I tell him harshly, snatching away my arm. I get out the car and walk to my very own car. I get inside, pull off my leather jacket, and head home. I pull up to the parking lot. For a moment I feel lost, like I don't belong here or anywhere else for that matter. I don't know how long I was sitting there, but it must've been a while because my dad knocks on my car door with my mom right besides him. My dad looks furious and my mom concerned. I don't understand why until my dad opens my car door and gently wipes away the tears on my face with his oversized thumb. My heart flutters, startled, at the sight of tears. That night while my dad raved the death of Edward Cullen, my brother kept me company. We laughed and talked and my 13 year old brother held me while I cried for my stupidity over a boy. We may not be the best of friends, but family is everything. While nodding off I hear my cell phone ring.

"Edward man, stop. Give her a couple of days, months," I hear my brother whisper. There was a quick pause; I'm guessing Edward was speaking.

"I get it, I do. But maybe you guys just aren't meant to be," he says sadly and those words from my brother opened my eyes to reality. The land I was in was a fairytale and I was the princess and Edward my prince charming. My eyes opening to the truth my heart began to ache more than I thought was possible. Closing my eyes, I feel the bed dip and feel three bodies crawl up next to me. The bodies of my family, the family that I love dearly.

That night I dream about wedding bells, green eyed kids and the world of science.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer for all things Twilight; I have been writing my little heart out and you know what I noticed... NO REVIEWS...**** Please review****I would like to know how I'm doing and what I need help on. It can be helpful and encouraging. I also made a mistake with age of Bella's brother he's 13 instead of 9. Before I move onto the story, I want to make a notice that I have beta and all pass chapters have been redone. S/O to my beta .wonderlanders… You are a lifesaver… S/N this chapter is Unbeta'd I didn't want to have you guys waiting.**

Chapter 4

It hurts. Everywhere it hurts my neck, arms, legs, and most of my heart. I never ever experienced heartache like this. Not even when Jacob and I separated and he was my first. For the past couple of weeks I have kept to myself. I managed to con both my mom and dad into letting me stay home for three days but when the fourth day came they both put their foot down, making me suffer reality. The reality of this not being a fairy tale, the reality of how my friendship is possible ruined. For three weeks straight I would come home from school, making no pit stops, and head into my bedroom and sit there and listen to Un-break my heart by Toni Braxton. Dramatic I know.

*Month 1*

It still hurts but I play it off very well. I laugh when needed to and talk when spoken to. I have to say this depression is not health. But it still doesn't stop the pain.

*Month 3*

The pain I felt has now been numbed. I smoked for the first time yesterday and I'm not talking about cigarettes. I felt nothing but something must've happened if I slept 12 hours straight. I didn't enjoy it but it helped numb my pain. I may do it again, I'm undecided. I wonder if Edward would be disappointed in me. Shit! There goes that pain again.

*Month 5*

I'm moving on. I barely feel that pain or numbness I first felt. We still see one another everyday but no words are ever spoken. Word is going around that him and Tanya both decided to go their separate ways. Gosh, I sound pathetic. I can't even say his name. I can't believe all this time has gone by. I'm about to graduate soon and head to NYC, The Big Apple. I'm excited for that for the most part.

*Next Morning*

After contemplating about what to wear I decided on simple but retro. I have on a blue sundress and nude pumps with a dash of makeup and accessories. After I'm dressed the smell of waffles and bacon hits my nose and I damn near slide down the rail of the staircase. I goofed down my breakfast and head outside to my car. As I was opening the door, I ran smack dead into a wall, a wall made of stomach muscles. I look up and into the green eyes of Edward. Ugh! There goes that discomfort in my stomach.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"We need to talk." He states stoically. I nod my head leading him into the dining room. We have a seat at the table and as soon as he opens his mouth to speak a loud booming voice spooks us both.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" My dad yells with so much fury and worry in his eyes. I quickly stand and Edward does the same.

"Dad" I say cautiously. I walk over and touch his shoulder. He looks at me and mutters fine while walking out the room while my mom holds his hand.

"I think you better make this speedy." I tell Edward and he does. Apologizing profusely and stating he never meant to ruin our friendship. I sit there taking it all in while the wall protecting my heart begins to crumble brick by brick. Looking into Edward eyes, I don't see the cocky basketball player but the guy who once saved a kitten from a tree and cried for a week straight after watching The Notebook and the guy who held me after telling him about my horrible first time experience. I couldn't stop my legs that carried me over to him. I stood in between his legs and hugged his head to my stomach and he snaked his arms around my waist hugging me back, comforting me and me him. Maybe we are meant to be, maybe I could have my fairy tale after all is said and done.


End file.
